A plan, a disaster
by Pelusa
Summary: Dumbledore intenta hacer un aporte cultural a todos sus alumnos dejandolos viajar por el mundo, pero los Merodeadores haran de esta experiencia un desastre. Con la mosca Pelusa como actriz estelar XD , te hara reir a carcajadas.
1. Prólogo

**Pásense por nuestro profile para que sepan quienes somos ;)**

**-**

**Disclaimer: casi todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, menos Pelusa (la mosca fantástica) y algunos otros. (Los que no reconozcan... Esos)**

**Prólogo:**

- Queridos alumnos – llamó Dumbledore en medio la cena en el Gran Comedor – tengo que informarle a todos los alumnos del sexto curso que tenemos un proyecto para ustedes. – todos se miraron, algunos curiosos, otros preocupados y algunos asustados. – Les pasaré a cada alumno un pergamino que explica todo sobre el proyecto – le hizo una seña a Filch y este le pasó un montón de pergaminos, luego hizo un complicado movimiento con la varita y las hojas empezaron a volar por todo el Gran Comedor hacia los alumnos de sexto. – estarán divididos en grupos de a 8. Se les informará con quién tocó mañana por la mañana en sus salas comunes. El sorteo será con magia, así que no habrá ningún tipo de trampa. Eso es todo, pueden seguir comiendo. – se despidió.

Todos olvidaron la comida y comenzaron a leer el pergamino:

_El proyecto consiste en ir a diferentes lugares cada día durante varias semanas. Puede ser en otro país, pero eso no será problema._

_Conocerán diferentes culturas, diferentes lenguajes y muchas otras cosas que deben tomar en cuenta para el examen que se les tomará al final._

_Será un proyecto muy importante, se les evaluará cada movimiento que hagan. No podrán usar magia en esos lugares porque serán muggles, así que deben tener mucho cuidado._

_El primer día podrán escoger el lugar y la manera de viajar ustedes mismos, pero los demás días, el lugar lo escogerán los profesores._

_Se les darán algunos materiales que necesiten: polvos flu, escobas, ropa y todo lo necesario._

_Al final, el grupo que haya aprendido más y que haya sabido disfrutar este proyecto debidamente, siguiendo las reglas, será premiado con algunos puntos para su casa y tal vez otra cosa…_

_Espero que se diviertan con este proyecto._

_Y les deseo mucha suerte._

_Albus Dumbledore._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La profesora McGonagall entró a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y todos los alumnos de sexto se reunieron alrededor de ella rápidamente, emocionados.

- Aquí está la lista – sacó un pergamino bastante largo – cuando los nombre se irán reuniendo con su grupo. Bien… hagan silencio – todos se callaron – Ahora está mejor – sonrió y comenzó a leer:

Scarlet, Julia.

Potter, James.

Farhi, Sophie.

Black, Sirius.

Evans, Lily.

Lupin, Remus.

Pettigrew, Peter.

Cheesie, Caroline.

Y así siguió diciendo los grupos hasta que terminó.

- ¡Imposible! ¡¿Yo con Potter! – gritaba Lily malhumorada mientras James la veía divertido.

- Ya se le pasará – dijo tímidamente Sophie – siempre es igual.

- Ehh… - Remus estaba sonrojado hasta más no poder, parecía el cabello de Lily. – claro, seguro se le pasa…

- ¡Mataré a la pelirroja! – Gritó Julia - ¡Estás más insoportable que nunca! – le espetó en la cara a Lily, esta se puso roja de furia.

- Lo siento – se avergonzó la pelirroja.

- Tranquila, vámonos ya a desayunar – dijo ya tranquila. Lily y Sophie se dirigieron al retrato de la Dama Gorda – te dije que si le gritaba se calmaba – le susurró a Sirius antes de marcharse corriendo con sus amigas. A Sirius se le formó una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

- Padfoot está enamorado… - le susurró Prongs a Moony, este último asintió – vamos a desayunar.

- ¡Si! – gritó alegre Sirius.


	2. Una mosca muy especial

**Hola! Somos Esther, Ester y Pelusa (la mosca fantástica XD) y aquí venimos con el primer capítulo de este fic! Agradecemos muchísimos los reviews que nos enviaron.**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes que reconozcáis son de J.K. Rowling, los demás son de nosotras. (Especialmente Pelusa es nuestra)**

**-**

**Capítulo 1: Una mosca muy especial.**

**-**

Dumbledore miró preocupado la ventana. - Minerva, llámalos por favor.

Minerva asintió y salió de la oficina del director. Dumbledore suspiró y sonrió de medio lado.

---------------------------

-Venga profesora.

-No

-Por favorcito.

-NO- La profesora acompañada de Moony, Padfoot Prongs y Wormtail entraron a la oficina.

La profesora miró a Dumbledore desesperada.

-Aquí los tiene, y por favor dígales que NO les levantaré el castigo del viernes.

- Tranquila Minerva, el castigo del viernes no será levantado. Ahora, siéntense. Usted también, profesora McGonagall - añadió al ver que la profesora Minerva se dirigía a la puerta.

-Bien, creo que todos ustedes- miró a los amigos de Moony -saben ya el secreto de Remus. Por lo tanto tengo buenas noticias- Sacó una botellita con un liquido viscoso dentro

-Esta - dijo - es una poción que calma a los hombres lobos. No está muy desarrollada, pero creo que si ustedes acompañan a su amigo, se calmara más.- Dijo lentamente -Perderán clase- añadió guiñándoles un ojo.

-Pero, profesor, los lastimaré – dijo Moony nervioso.

-Señor Lupin, como dije anteriormente, la poción calma a los hombres lobo.

-Pero… - Intentó replicar Moony.

-Pero nada, nosotros te acompañaremos, eres nuestro amigo. – le cortó Padfoot y Prongs asintió. La profesora McGonagall escuchaba todo con atención.

-Bueno entonces creo que esta solucionado- dijo Dumbledore sonriente.

-Pueden retirarse- Los 4 chicos se marcharon riendo.

-Wow. ¿Acompañarte? Que idea tan alocada ha tenido Dumbledore- dijo Prongs sonriente

- No se me habría ocurrido nunca- añadió Padfoot con sarcasmo. Peter se reía a carcajadas mientras comía un poco de queso.

- Vamos chicos, solo quería ayudar - dijo Moony.

- Pero nosotros - dijo Padfoot a la vez que se señalaba a el, a Prongs y a Wormtail - lo pensamos primero. Peter seguía riéndose mientras comía queso.

- Pero miren a quienes tenemos por acá - dijo Prongs entornando los ojos - a Evans y sus amigas.

- ¿Sus amigas? Eso incluye a Sophie, Moony - le murmuró Padfoot a Moony, éste último se sonrojó.

- Tú cierra tu enorme bocota Potter - dijo Lily enfadada. Sin embargo sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

- Hola chicos- saludo Julia alegremente. Sophie hizo un tímido ademán de saludo con la mano, miro a Moony y enseguida apartó la vista sonrojada.

- Hola, preciosa - dijo Padfoot seductoramente. - ¿Qué tal?

- No tenemos tiempo para hablar - cortó Lily malhumorada - así que adiós Black, adiós Remus - le sonrió - y adiós...- miró a Wormtail pensativamente - eehhh...

_¿Cómo se llama¿Cómo se llama?_

-Peter - le susurró Sophie - se llama Peter.

- ¡Eso! - exclamó Lily, todos la miraron como si estuviese loca - eh... adiós Peter...

- Y de mi te despides con un beso¿no? - preguntó Prongs. Lily le dirigió una mirada asesina.

Ya se alejaban cuando James vio algo a la distancia.

Ocultándose detrás de Padfoot le susurró al oído - ¡Escóndeme! - con mirada interrogatoria Padfoot miró a la distancia y vio a Caroline acercándose corriendo con la vista fija en Prongs y Wormtail

- No creo que llegue- murmuró. Un rayo de luz verde recorrió los pies de la rolliza chica y esta tropezó cayendo al suelo.

- ¿Fuiste tu James?-preguntó Padfoot, a pesar de estar casi seguro de que Lily había hecho un movimiento con la varita.

- No - respondió Prongs confuso.

- Aprovechemos el momento para... ¡Escapar! - susurró Moony. Los otros merodeadores obedecieron y salieron corriendo bajo la mirada de rabia de Caroline.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

- Ese Potter es un pesado - le decía Lily a sus amigas. Ellas asintieron cansinamente.

- Pero Remus es un amor - dijo Julia mirando a Sophie. Lily se rió. - ¿A que si Sophie?

- ¿Remus?... eh si… no está mal- respondió Sophie intentando ocultar lo indisimulable.

- Pues pasa mas tiempo con el, se pasa la clase mirándote¿o es que no lo has notado? - Sophie se puso roja como un tomate.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¿A donde iremos mañana? - preguntó Padfoot interesado.

-Bueno, ya podemos pasearnos libremente, vamos a las tres escobas- replicó Moony

- ¿A las tres escobas! Tenemos la oportunidad de nuestras vidas. Podemos ir a donde queramos. A otro país incluso - Replicó Prongs

- ¿Y ustedes esperan llevar a un hombre lobo en escoba hasta Irlanda?- Preguntó sarcástico Moony

- Podemos ir en tren - Sugirió Wormtail

- ¿En tren? Oh, no ya tengo un plan. Usaremos polvos flu.

- Iremos con polvos flu a... el restaurante "Pelusita" de comida mexicana - propuso Padfoot - tranquilo Moony¡te traeremos recuerditos! - Moony le miró asesinamente.

- ¿Pelusita? - preguntó Prongs - ¿el que está lleno de moscas asquerosas y peludas con miles de ojos? - puso cara de asco.

- ¡Si¡Ese mismo¡Es genial! - exclamó súper emocionado Padfoot. Prongs, Wormtail y Moony le miraban extrañados.

- Irás tu solo - murmuró Wormtail - porque odio las moscas.

- ¡Las moscas son lo máximo! - gritó Padfoot de pronto. Unas chicas de sexto que pasaban por ahí le miraron asustadas.

- Claro, Padfoot, y los hombres lobos no son peludos - dijo sarcásticamente Moony

- No hables así. Yo tengo una amiga en ese restaurante- exclamó Padfoot.

- ¿Amiga? Creí que te gustaba Julia… - dijo curioso Prongs.

- No esa clase de amiga. Se llama Pelusa.

- ¿Pelusa?- dudaron sus amigos al mismo tiempo.

-Verás, hace mucho tiempo, entre ahí para jugarle una broma al barista y una mosca se posó en mi sopa. Pedí que me trajeran otra, pero la mosca volvió y volvió. Pero esta mosquita era muy tierna ¿saben? Así que la bauticé Pelusa, y prometí volver a verla.

El resto de los Merodeadores miró a Padfoot como a un marciano.

- Ehh... claro, Padfoot, deberías... ¿Presentárnosla? - dijo Prongs dudando de la salud mental de su amigo. El sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió enérgicamente.

- Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a dormir ya - propuso Wormtail bostezando.

- Buena idea - dijo Moony - así podrás rezar por pelusa, Sirius.

- ¡Eso si es una buena idea¡Vamos! - exclamó feliz Padfoot, todos volvieron a mirarle como a un marciano.

- Necesita ir a un psicólogo con Quejicus - le susurró Moony a Prongs.

- Con pelusa también¡Si eres desconsiderado Moony! - susurró también, sonriendo.

- Una pelusa se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araaaña...- cantaba Padfoot tranquilamente.

-Eh, Padfoot. Ese es el cepillo de los zapatos- gritó Moony señalando el cepillo de dientes de Padfoot.

-Eh... Lo siento, pensaba en Pelusa. Es tan buena amiga y muy graciosa. Me encanta el chiste de Sddd¡se reirán mucho cuando lo oigan!

- No necesita un psiquiatra, necesita un manicomio- susurró Prongs mientras Padfoot rezaba

- Cuida a Pelusa, y que ninguna araña la atrape en sus redes. Que tenga sus sobras de cada día y que nadie utilice un matamoscas. Amen.

- Padfoot¿has terminado ya de rezar? - preguntó Moony. El asintió y sonrió.

- Bien, entonces apaga las luces y... ¡A Dormir! - exclamó Prongs.

- Buenas noches Padfoot, Wormtail, Moony... - dudó un momento y luego siguió - Pelusa.

- Buenas noches - contestaron los demás al unísono.

- Seguramente Pelusa te desearía buenas noches, Prongs - murmuró Padfoot ya casi dormido - si, Pelusa, Pelu Pelu, mi amiguilla es muy tierna y graciosilla, tienes ojos y pelitos, unas alas muy bonitas... ahh... Pelusa... - dijo ya en sueños.

- Prongs, creo que nuestro amigo Padfoot está enamorado de una mosca - susurró Moony.

- Y yo que pensé que jamás encontraría el amor... ¡Y mira¡Son el uno para el otro! - dijo burlón James.

- ¡Cállense! - gritó Wormtail - Hay gente que quiere dormir...

- Y también moscas - añadió Moony en un susurro. - Buenas noches.

El silencio reinó en la habitación y todos se quedaron profundamente dormidos...

En un lugar muy lejano, infectado de moscas, Pelu decía sdd sww en honor a su nuevo amigo.

Al otro día en el desayuno, los merodeadores comían con apetito.

- Hoy comienza el proyecto - dijo Prongs. Moony, sin embargo, parecía preocupado.

- Luego iremos a las cocinas, quiero miel y melaza para Pelusa - dijo Padfoot contento.

-Venga, vamos a "Pelusita", haremos nuestra buena acción del día - susurró Moony.

-Además yo quiero conocer a Pelusa - añadió prongs. Inmediatamente abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. -Vaya, su locura es contagiosa - admitió.

- Ejem, ejem - llamó la atención Dumbledore - Queridos alumnos, hoy comienza el proyecto, después del desayuno. Así que por favor, tengan su medio de transporte listo y hablen con su equipo a que lugar desean ir. - con esto último, Dumbledore se sentó y siguió comiendo.

- ¡Evans! - exclamó James. - ¡Julia! - las chicas escucharon los gritos de James y fueron para allá.

- Bien, Potter¿tienen pensado algún lugar? - Padfoot sonrió y asintió.

- ¡Claro¡Nos vamos a Méxicoooo! - gritó contento - ¡Órale!

- ¿México? - preguntaron Sophie, Lily y Julia al unísono. Caroline se acercó a ellos con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿A dónde nos vamos? - preguntó malhumorada.

- A México - respondió Peter.

- Y, Black¿a qué lugar de México iríamos? - preguntó curiosa Julia.

- A "Pelusita" - murmuró Moony. - el restaurante. - las caras de todas las chicas eran de sorpresa y confusión.

- Padfoot tiene una amiga ahí - dijo Prongs sonriente - Yo que tu me enfado¿eh Julia?

-¿Enfadarme¿Porque habría de enfadarme? - Chilló Julia en un tono muy agudo fulminando a Padfoot con la mirada.

- ¿Pasa algo Julia?- dijo este volteándose.

- Nada, nada- replicó Julia negando con la cabeza -_Ya verá esa "Amiga" _– pensó.

- Bueno¿Cómo iremos¿En escoba? - preguntó la pelirroja - había pensado que en...

- En polvos flu - le cortó Prongs sonriente. Ella asintió molesta.

- ¿Prepararon dinero y ropa? - le preguntó tímidamente Sophie a Remus. Este, sonrojado, asintió.

- Entonces es hora de marcharnos a... ¡México! - exclamó feliz Prongs.

- ¡Allá voy pelusa! - gritó Padfoot con todas sus fuerzas. Todos los alumnos que estaban en el Gran Comedor se callaron y se quedaron viéndolo.

- Ejem... mejor nos vamos - propuso Wormtail.

Padfoot se acercó a la chimenea.

- Pelusita, México- gritó echando polvos flu. En un momento ya no estaba ahí.

-Vaya se ha olvidado de su equipaje- comentó Remus, cogiéndolo.

-Vale¿quién sigue?- preguntó Lily

- ¡Yo! - gritó Julia. _No permitiré que esa tal Pelusa se le acerque_. En seguida desapareció entre las llamas.

- Ahora yo- dijo Sophie tímidamente. Así pasaron todos hasta llegar al... ¿restaurante?..

-Necesitamos un matamoscas - gritó Lily mientras al menos 4 moscas se paraban en su sopa.

-Venga Lily, son amigos de Pelu, esos son Billy, Furry, Alitas y Ojitos- repuso Padfoot.

- ¿ESO son amigos de Pelusa?- preguntó Julia

- Claro, y mira quien viene ahí.

Padfoot señaló una mosca mucho más grande que las demás.

- ¡PeLu! - exclamó feliz. - Evans, Julia, Farhi, Cheesie, Prongs, Moony y Wormtail, les presento a pelusa, mi gran amiga. - la cara de Julia era de sorpresa total. Prongs, Moony y Wormtail se rieron y las demás chicas lo ignoraron. - salúdenla - pidió.

- Hola pelusa, que gusto conocerte - dijo en tono burlón Lily. - Soy Lily Evans. - la mosca se posó en su sopa - ¡Quita de ahí mosca, quita! - intentó sacudirla pero Padfoot la detuvo.

- Calma, solo me hace caso a mí. Mira y aprende, pelirroja - dijo sonriendo con superioridad - ¿Pelu, podrías ser tu tan amable y quitarte de la sopa de mi querida Evans? - la mosca hizo Psss Zwwwou y se quitó. Todos le miraron sorprendidos.

- Julia¿qué pensabas que era Pelusa? - preguntó burlonamente Prongs, ella simplemente le dirigió una mirada de odio y siguió espantando moscas que estaban cerca de su sopa.

- Chicos, tenemos que averiguar algo sobre este lugar, sobre México o algo así. Dumbledore lo dijo. Es un proyecto para que aprendamos las diferentes culturas - dijo Lily. Moony y Sophie asintieron.

- Oh claro, Pelusa puede ayudar - dijo Padfoot

-Pelusa¿dónde podemos conseguir información de México?- preguntó ante la mirada atónita de los demás

- Sddd swww - Pelusa se fue y volvió acompañada de otras moscas cargando un mapa. Lo dejo en la mesa y se fue posando en algunas partes diciendo "Sddd" de vez en cuando. Padfoot cogió un lápiz. -¿La biblioteca? Ya veo - decía marcando un lugar donde Pelusa se había posado. -Vaya, miren esto, una exposición en el museo- dijo marcando otro lugar.

Siguió marcando otros lugares mientras comentaba lo buena que era pelusa y todos le miraban sorprendidos.

- Ya terminamos - anunció Padfoot cuando las moscas se marcharon - iremos a la biblioteca primero, Pelusa lo ha recomendado. - añadió contento - y oigan, hay que ocultar que somos magos, pelusa no lo sabe - susurró.

- Yo creo que ya lo sabe - dijo Julia seriamente.

- ¿Eso crees? - preguntó asustado Padfoot.

- Si, es instinto moscal - dijo soltando una gran carcajada. Los demás también rieron. Padfoot frunció el ceño.

- Pues, fíjate que Pelu es muy inteligente - dijo ofendido.

- Tan inteligente que se ha ahogado en mi sopa - comentó Sophie. Todos miraron la sopa de Sophie y era verdad. Una gran mosca estaba ahogada allí. Padfoot miró asustado y luego empezó a reírse.

- ¡Esa no es Pelu¡Era su prometido! Pulgoso. Pero a Pelu no le gustaba Pulgoso. Vamos a celebrar- Dijo bailando.

Miles de moscas se agruparon cantando con sus Sdd y bailando.

- Me esta asustando…- susurró Prongs

- A mi ya me asustó- Añadió Moony.

- Pero… esas moscas realmente son inteligentes- exclamó Wormtail al ver que dos llevaban un poco de ponche en una cáscara de nuez.

- ¡Oigan¡Dejemos a las moscas a un lado y vamos a trabajar! - pidió Lily.

- ¡Si, por favor! - rogó Julia.

- Vale - aceptó Sirius - adiós Pelusa, no es mas que un hasta lueego, no es mas que un breve adióooos - comenzó a cantar. Prongs y Moony le llevaron arrastrado hasta la salida de "Pelusita". Las chicas y Wormtail les siguieron.

- Entonces vayamos a la biblioteca. - Dijo Sophie - ¿Dónde está el mapa?

- Aquí - Remus le dio el mapa a Sophie y ella lo examinó.

- Es por allá - señaló una avenida llena de personas - o por allá - señaló otra avenida, que a diferencia de la otra, estaba desabitada.

- Esperen, esperen, Pelusa quiere acompañarnos- gritó Padfoot señalándola.

- De acuerdo- Aceptó Lily. - Pero una sola molestia y ¡PLAF! - dijo aplaudiendo. Pelusa voló hacia el hombro de Padfoot.

- No te atreverías- dijo este, enfadado.

- ¿Por dónde vamos? - preguntó Caroline.

- Vamos por donde no hay nadie - dijo Wormtail.

- Ese camino es mas largo - advirtió Lily al ver el mapa. - mejor vamos por esa - señaló la avenida abarrotada de gente. Todos dudaron un momento, pero luego se encaminaron hacia allá.

- ¡Pelu! - gritaba Padfoot - ¡La he perdido entre la multitud!

- Menos mal - le susurró Julia a Sophie. De pronto Julia sintió algo en la oreja. - ¡Ascoo¡Maten a esta mosca¡Quiere mi oreja como almuerzo! - gritó horrorizada.

- Julia... ¿no le tendrás miedo a las moscas? - preguntó perspicaz Prongs

- No - negó Sophie - solo les tiene asco. - Padfoot le miró incrédulo. - Aunque a veces a soñado que miles de moscas se la quieren comer... está traumatizada.

- ¿Las moscas te dan asco? Por Dios, sin son de lo mas bellas. - dijo sarcástico Prongs, Sirius no lo notó y asintió.

- Odio a las moscas- gritó Julia corriendo en círculos

-Pelusa, deja a Julia por favor- Pidió Padfoot. Pelu se acercó a su oído

-Pobrecilla, solo quería hablar contigo. Dice que le gusta tu túnica.

- Claro, de cena para su amiga la polilla¿no?

Padfoot negó con la cabeza. - Ya le traje un recuerdo a Mary- dijo sacando un paquetito lleno de retazos de tela de su bolsillo. Les enseñó una - Seda pura, ah, y hablando de regalos...- Abrió su mochila y sacó (No sin esfuerzo) un tarro de melaza gigante e inmediatamente otro igual de miel.

-Padfoot Con eso acabaras con el hambre mundial de las moscas- ¿Cómo te ha cabido en la mochila?- Exclamó Prongs

-Es mágica, no se pudre, y es para mi Pelusita, se la pedí a los elfos de Hogwarts.

- Ahí está la biblioteca - gritó Lily señalando un gran edificio - ¡Prohibido entrar con mascotas, Black! - Padfoot frunció el ceño.

- ¡Yo entraré y pelu también! Ella es un miembro de honor de esa biblioteca. - dijo orgulloso. Pelusa voló en círculos.

- Bien, para buscar información iremos en parejas¿vale? - propuso Caroline - yo con James. - el aludido se tropezó y cayó al suelo.

- Todo tuyo, Caroline - dijo Lily sonriendo. - Sophie, tu con Remus - ayudó a su amiga. Esta asintió y se sonrojó a más no poder.

- Yo con... - al ver a Padfoot y Wormtail (que tenía un dedo en la nariz) añadió rápidamente - yo con Black.

- Y Pelu - añadió Padfoot sonriente. Julia maldijo en voz baja a Lily por dejarla con Peter.

- Tranquila, podrás hacerle jugarretas- Murmuró Lily a su amiga

-----------------------------

James y Caroline fueron a un estante de historia.

-¡Mira! - Dijo James señalando un libro y sacándolo -En 1997 se creó la Municipalidad- comentó anotándolo en una libreta.

- Oh... que interesante... eres muy listo ¿No James?- Dijo Caroline en un tono que pretendía ser seductor. Prongs se cambió de silla a la más alejada de Caroline.

----------------------------

Sirius, pelusa y Lily fueron a la parte de la biblioteca donde estaban los libros de tradiciones mexicanas.

- Mira, a pelusa le gusta este libro - señaló Sirius un libro enorme en el que pelusa se posó.

- pelusa a demostrado ser inteligente, así que le haré caso - murmuró la pelirroja mientras agarraba el libro y se sentaba. Padfoot también se sentó y pelusa se posó en su hombro.

- Anota esto - Sirius señaló un párrafo donde explicaban unas de las tradiciones mas celebradas en México. Lily lo anotó en una libretita. Pelusa voló hacia otro libro.

- Uy, pelusa, ese no es de lo que estamos buscando - dijo Sirius al ver que la mosca se había posado en uno titulado: Moscas africanas. - ¿lo quieres? quieres que lo compre? - le preguntó. La mosca respondió con un: wjwjjjww zazaa.

- Black¿debo recordarte que esto es una biblioteca y no una librería? - preguntó Lily.

- Me lo robaré, porque si Pelu lo quiere, de Pelu será - dijo filosóficamente. Lily alzó una ceja.

- Te lo impediré. Ese libro se queda aquí - dijo ahora con tono autoritario.

- Se va con Pelu - replicó Padfoot.

Lily al final tuvo que ceder y ayudar a Sirius a que robara el libro.

- No ganaremos los puntos para nuestra casa si seguimos robando - advirtió Lily malhumorada.

- Con tal de que Pelu esté feliz, yo lo estaré.

Mientras tanto, a Remus y a Sophie le iba bastante bien. Se dirigieron a la geografía mexicana.

- ¿Qué tal este libro?- pregunto Moony rojo hasta las orejas enseñándole uno.

-Perfecto. – respondió Sophie, también roja. Fue a agarrar el libro, pero Remus también, entonces sus manos rozaron y ellos se quedaron petrificados. Después de reaccionar, Sophie retiró la mano y Moony agarró el libro.

- Busca lo que te parezca mas importante y yo lo anoto¿vale? – propuso Moony. Sophie asintió.

---------------------

Julia no soportaba a Wormtail.

Veamos, yo busco tu anotas- dijo decidida. Cogió un libro.

- La capital de México es eeeh… Has escrito mal México es con X no con J. Vale sigamos.

- Bueno, y sus ciudades segundarias son. Segundarias no cegundaras. S-E-G-U-N-D-A-R-I-A- S. Ah ya basta, pásame el lápiz.

Así siguió trabajando Julia mientras Peter se dedicaba a picarse la nariz.

Ya cuando todos buscaron la información necesaria se reunieron en la entrada de la biblioteca.

- Lily¿qué tienes ahí? - preguntó Sophie señalando debajo del brazo de Lily.

- Shhh, es que Pelu quería el libro y lo hemos tenido que robar porque no lo vendían - respondió Sirius en un susurro. Lily asintió malhumorada.

- ¿Lily "perfecta" Evans ha robado un libro? - Preguntó Prongs incrédulo - ¿quién lo imaginaría?

- Ya, ya. Vámonos de aquí. Es hora de volver – recordó Moony. Todos regresaron a "Pelusita" y se dirigieron a la chimenea que allí había.

- ¡Un momento! – Exclamó Padfoot de pronto - ¡Pelusa quiere ir con nosotros!

Julia lo miró horrorizada.

- ¡Esa cosa no vendrá con nosotros! – gritó.

- Bueno, nadie ha hablado de TI, la llevare conmigo y dormirá con nosotros¿verdad chicos?- Dijo mirando a Moony y a Prongs interrogante.

-Bueno, pues yo le he tomado cariño al bichito- aceptó Moony

- Si, y puede ayudarnos con los deberes- Añadió Prongs

- Pelu ira a Hogwarts- Gritó Padfoot como loco

Pero primero le harán una despedida- dijo Sophie. Todo el grupo la miró -Vean a esas moscas- añadió. Un gran montón de moscas se acercaba llevando flores, melaza, polen y miel para Pelusa. Otras llevaban trocitos de nachos y tacos y los iban dejando alrededor del gran plato que era su mesa. Dos moscas revolotearon tirando chispas por todos lados.

- Son moscas mágicas. Así que ya sabías que era un mago Pelu? Chica lista.

-Dddd.

- ¡Vámonos ya! - exclamó amargada Caroline.

- Espera, no ves que pelusa se está despidiendo - dijo Padfoot señalando a pelusa, la cual estaba dando vueltas alrededor de sus amigas moscas. - Caroline y Wormtail bufaron. Pelusa se posó en el hombro de Julia y esta empezó a gritar como loca.

- Eh, cálmate, parece que le caes bien a Pelu - dijo Padfoot sonriendo.

- Estúpida mosca asquerosa, aléjate de mí - gritaba todavía histérica Julia.

- Que algunos se vayan yendo ya - propuso Sophie.

- Caroline, ya que estás tan desesperada vete tu primero. - dijo Lily. Caroline le miró con rabia y se fue a la chimenea. Murmuró algo y ya no estaba ahí.

- Wormtail, ahora tu - dijo Prongs. Y así fueron pasando todos hasta que no quedó nadie en "Pelusita"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Continuará..._**

**_Manden muchos reviews!_**


End file.
